This invention relates generally to the field of threaded closures for container necks or finishes, and more particularly to an improved construction incorporating improved tamper indicating ring means actuated when the closure is first removed from the container neck. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit improved ease of operation on the part of the user, and the use of frangible members which are less prone to accidental breakage.
In the conventional prior art construction, it is usual to provide a screw type or threaded closure element with a depending tamper indicating ring, the ring being frangibly interconnected by a plurality of axially aligned bridge members attached to the lower edge of the closure element. When the closure element is unthreaded, the bridge members are disconnected, allowing the closure element to be removed leaving the ring element engaged with a corresponding retaining bead on the container finish.
This construction is not without utility, and, indeed, it has been widely used. However, in order that the user be able to unthread the closure without difficulty, the frangible interconnection between the bridge members and the lower edge of the closure element must be relatively weak, and often, they fracture when the closure is installed, rather than when it is removed. Equally often, the bridge members are damaged by mere careless or clumsy handling of the container.